


The Bet

by Miragelovespumpkins



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2020-08-19 13:44:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20210749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miragelovespumpkins/pseuds/Miragelovespumpkins
Summary: Last fic to be moved from tumblr to here. Hope you guys enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Last fic to be moved from tumblr to here. Hope you guys enjoy!  


Game recaps featuring the legends was commonly seen on tv. Elliott and Wraith were on the sofa reviewing the game they had with Path. Still in gear from their last match, the two of them decided to make a stop in the common area to hang out before going to their rooms. Wraith was sitting and Elliott was resting his head on her lap as he watched the screen. A year ago when they were teamed up for the first time, she never thought that she would grow close to him, let alone let him rest on her lap. When you spend your days saving each other’s lives, it’s hard to keep emotions at bay and it’s even more difficult to not form close relationships. Either way, she was glad to have him in her life, despite the fact that he was a pain in the ass most of the time.  
His comment refocused her attention to the tv.  
“Look at that bamboozle! I really am the best, aren’t I? What would you do without me?”  
“I’d be fine. You’re good, but you’re not as good as me.”  
“Says who???”  
“You’re kidding, right? You don’t actually think that you could beat me in the games…”  
“Of course I do!” And he had to sit up and say this next part with a proud smile on his face, “I’m a legend!”  
Wraith chuckled, “You want me to prove it to you? Let’s go down to the practice arena and try it with paintball. If I win, I want your legendary 301.”  
“No way! That’s my baby. I’ve earned it fair and square. Plus, it’s not like you have anything I want. What about when _I_ win?”  
“You mean, _if_ you win. What do you want?”  
He didn’t say anything. He just looked at her up and down as a slow smile crept on his face. She raised an eyebrow inquisitively before it dawned on her what he was implying. He was full-on smiling at her now that she’d figured out it. She rolled her eyes. Such a typical male response to want sex as the prize.  
“Well, you’re not winning, so it doesn’t matter anyway. You’re on.”  
——  
She realized her mistake the moment she had fired her gun, but it was too late. She had been fooled by one of his decoys and now had given her position away. She heard footsteps outside and when the door flung open she went into the void to escape his shots. He followed her trail, which unfortunately for her, had led to a dead-end.  
She looked at the gorgeous man pointing the gun at her.  
“You’re not going to do it. You don’t have the guts.”  
He couldn’t let that one slide.  
“Don’t I?”  
*BANG*  
Wraith got knocked down for a few seconds from the force of the paintball hitting her in the chest. She winced as she tried to sit back up, looking at the green paint that had now smeared her game gear. He sat beside her silently, instantly regretting not letting her win.  
“Well, you win, I guess.” She sounded bummed-out and Elliott found it amusing that she took something as silly as paintball that seriously. Or was it the wager that made her sad? He decided right then that he wouldn’t bring up his prize. He never meant for her to be truly uncomfortable. He was kicking himself for even bringing up sex, knowing that physical contact was a big deal for her. Sure, she had gotten a lot more comfortable with him over time, but this would be on another level.  
“I can’t believe I fell for your decoy. I knew you’d be sending them and I still fell for it anyway.”  
“It was a stupid bet and it easily could’ve gone the other way. I was just kidding before…”  
He was hoping she knew what he was referring to.  
She looked up at him. “Really? That’s too bad…”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Well, I lost a bet and my ego is seriously bruised, my gear is ruined, and now…” she didn’t know how to finish the sentence.  
What she wanted to say was,  
_I have fun every time we’re together._  
_I had forgotten how to laugh and you brought me out of my funk._  
_I trust you explicitly._  
_Your touch is the only one that doesn’t repulse me._  
_I find myself thinking about it - thinking about you, all the time._  
She didn’t say it, and he- he didn’t have the self-confidence to believe she would ever want him outside of losing a bet.  
——  
Elliott couldn’t sleep. He replayed the entire day over and over again in his head, feeling like an idiot all over again. It was just after 2 am and he wanted to sleep but guilt and pain had led to his insomnia. Also, what did she mean when she said it was “too bad”? He saw his phone light up in the midst of the dark.  
It was a text from her and it made his heart beat faster. He felt like a high schooler.  
“Are you up?” It asked.  
One little question led to him having 20 more in his mind.  
_Do you hate me? Are you texting to say you never want to see me again? Why are you up at this hour? Are the voices keeping you up?_  
He refrained from making the situation even stickier and just replied with a simple “yes”.  
He kept looking at his phone waiting for the next text but it didn’t come. After a few minutes he gave up and went back to sulking.  
His eyes flew open at the sound of a soft knock on his door. He got out of bed and every step closer to the door had him feeling more nervous. He opened the door to see her standing there in a grey tank top and shorts. Her hair was in a messy bun and the bags under eyes gave away her sleep deprivation. Neither of them said anything, but he moved out of the way so she could come in.  
She’d been at his room many times but it was never in the middle of the night, and certainly not in sleepwear. He was trying hard not to stare, but she was gorgeous and he couldn’t look away. He half-way expected her to scold him for his staring but all she did was move to the bed and lay on her stomach while hugging one of his pillows. He mirrored her actions so that he was laying facing her. They still hadn’t said a word to each other, but she hesitantly reached her fingers to brush against his, and he gave her a tight smile. Her eyes closed shortly after, and within a minute her breathing changed as she fell into a deep sleep.  
He couldn’t really complain, could he? The woman who occupied his thoughts 24/7 came to his room in the middle of the night and was now sleeping in his bed. He watched her slowly breathe in and out. A piece of her hair was covering her face so he carefully tucked it back so he could see her more. She looked so peaceful and in need of this rest. He fell asleep quickly after that, dreaming of the one who was now merely inches away from him.


	2. The Bet (Part II)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have finally finished the second and final part of this fic. If you haven’t read or remember part I you need to know it for part II. Since part I, we also learned Wraith’s real name is Renee and that is what she will be referred to in my continuation. We’re also jumping from rated T to rated E due to sexy time.  
Consistency? Never head of her!
> 
> Also, check out this beautiful art of them inspired by my part I :') 
> 
> https://keare-linnua.tumblr.com/post/186302492100/sleepyheads-lovingdamonsalvatore-inspires-me-with

He was woken up with a jolt. Participating in blood-sports was great for money, fame, and power. It also came with nightmares and in some cases PTSD. Some nightmares felt so real and others he wouldn’t remember, which was kind of a blessing. He looked at the bed and she wasn’t there, which instantly made him sad. She had just come here to sleep, had nothing to say to him, and was gone before he even woke up. He was brushing his teeth and kicking himself mentally for getting his hopes up again, when a noise come from outside the bedroom. He finished up and opened the door of his room to see Renee standing on her tippy toes in the kitchen trying to grab the box of cereal from top of the fridge. 

She heard him but didn’t stop her efforts. 

“Uhh...little help?” 

He walked over and handed it to her while staring at her in wonder. She made herself a bowl of it and started eating away. 

_What are you doing here??_

Almost as if she read his mind, she offered up an answer. 

“I couldn’t sleep last night and it’s because you were on mind.” 

_Same fucking here. _

_Wait...I was on your mind??? _

Renee had practiced what she would say when they finally talked, but her mind went blank. She wanted to express what she felt for him but wearing her heart on her sleeve wasn’t exactly in tune with her personality and in fact was proving to be rather impossible at the moment. She was quiet for a while, until she gathered the courage to say the words. 

“Touching is hard for me” she said, while looking away. 

“I know.” His tone was soft and it made it easier for her to continue. 

“I want to touch you but I...don’t know if I’m ready for you to touch me.” Her voice was tiny and timid. She usually had no problem having a straightforward conversation with him but this was completely out of her comfort zone and she was fidgeting. 

“I get it. I- I’m sorry. I never should have brought that up as a bet.” 

There was a moment of silence before he continued, “What if I couldn’t touch you, and only you could touch me, would that help?” 

She could’ve said “yes”, but she decided to stand on her tippy toes and give him a soft kiss on the lips instead. It was their first, and his heart felt like it was going to explode. He was kind of hoping it wouldn’t be good. Maybe, he wouldn’t feel so desperate and at her mercy if the kiss wasn’t good. It was good. Nay, it was the best kiss he’d ever had and he didn’t want to stop. Those sweet lips pressing against his, a hand in his hair while the other held on to him closely, her small frame fitting perfectly in his arms; yup, he was in trouble. 

He held out his hand for her to take and she did, following him to the bedroom. He went to his closet for a few seconds and came back holding some kind of fabric in his hand. He handed it to her and she examined the red silk strip before realizing that he was suggesting she would tie him up. The sudden surge of happiness that she was about to achieve a milestone in her recovery was quickly muted by remembering how it felt to pull at strains that she knew wouldn’t loosen up, and feeling helpless. 

“I don’t want to hurt you” she whispered, the sound of worry clear in her voice. 

“You won’t. I trust you. Plus, it’s not exactly my first time...” 

He had someone else tie him up before? Wraith was suddenly filled with anger at the thought of him doing this with someone else. What was this feeling of wanting to just stab the person who’d been that intimate with him?? Jealousy. She tried to mask it at first but her balled up fists gave her away. He gently grabbed her hands and she instantly unclenched them. He rubbed his thumbs over the back of her hands and decided she needed to hear some things. 

“I may have done this before, but it’s not the same. It won’t be the same.” 

“Why is that?” 

“Because it’s you. It’s you and me. And I’ve...” 

No. He wasn’t going to say something that would be too much for her. 

“You what?” 

He went back and forth in his mind a few more times before finally deciding to pull off the metaphorical Band-Aid. 

“I’ve...”he looked down as he said this part “I’ve never felt this way about anyone before.” 

It was honest. It was almost too honest. Normally, she would completely shut down and walk away at the sound of something like this, but like he said, this was different. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist as their foreheads touched and they stayed in comfortable silence. She brought up her hands to cup his face and force him to look her in the eyes. She wanted him to feel what she felt, even if she couldn’t say it out loud. Their lips met shortly after and the slow and passionate kiss that followed had both of them gasping for air. The feeling was so intense and overwhelming, and yet, she wanted more. She was touched-starved. Part of it was due to fear of being touched after everything that had happened to her in the mental facility, but the other part was her own choice - she wanted to protect herself and not lose focus of why she was participating in the games to begin with. She had learned her name, age, and home planet, but there were still many unanswered questions and she wasn’t going to let whatever this was get in the way of her search. The way he was looking at her right now though was making her insides burn. It felt so good to be in his arms. She hesitantly reached to lift his shirt up and he lifted his arms to allow her to do it. He wanted to do the same for her but he knew he had to go at her pace. She placed her hands on his chest and gently explored his body. The scars under her fingertips made her crave him even more and she kissed him again while her hands continued to explore. It really did take every ounce of self-restraint he had to not touch her, but he knew these moments were crucial for building trust. He knew she would be looking for a reason to run out the door and he wasn’t about to give her one. She caressed his broad shoulders, chest, and abs but it wasn’t enough. Ever so hesitantly, she grabbed the fabric that was in his hand and they interlocked fingers as they walked over to the bed. He laid down and she immediately sat on top of him, resting her hands on his chest. He lightly caressed her sides and she closed her eyes in bliss. Guiding his wrists, she put each one above his head where she could tie them to the bed post. Badass Wraith was gone at the moment, it was currently a very nervous Renee fumbling with the fabric. Meanwhile, he was laying there, patient, as if this was just another activity in his usual day. Another pang of jealousy went through her as that level of sexual freedom and comfort is what she hoped to have one day. He yanked hard at the binds but they wouldn’t budge. This was it; Wraith was now in full control of their bodies, which both comforted and excited her. She kissed him again and he couldn’t believe it was happening. The lips he only dreamt about were kissing his own and leaving trails of affection all over his body. He couldn’t remember the last time he was this happy. She was everything, and she was here, wanting him. Her kisses gradually turned to bites, and her soft touch was now accompanied by nails digging into his skin. This was exactly what she needed and wanted, and so the trails of kisses continued. Unfortunately, they were soon interrupted by the sound of alarms going off as it was time for another game. The moment had ended before it hardly began, but they had to rush to get ready for battle. 

—— 

They didn’t win, but they didn’t die either, so there was that. It was a hard game and they were both exhausted. It was late and he walked her to her room, blabbing about what a great fighter he was and how “you should’ve seen the other guy!” as he continued to limp and bleed. 

“Yeah, I’m sure you did a real number on him,” she said sarcastically. This was them, still in game mode, still Wraith and Mirage. The moment their eyes met the air changed and their facades stripped away. His plan was to take things slow to not scare her away, but they had both just almost died and he just needed her in that moment. Before they reached her door, he pushed her up against the wall and kissed her like she hadn’t been kissed before, to which she responded just as urgently, wrapping her arms around his neck. The kiss was hot to say the least, and for that reason specifically she felt the need to put a stop to it before things went any further. It wasn’t the right time, and he knew that, but he just wanted to taste her lips again. 

“Goodnight, Elliott” she whispered softly, her body still flush against his. 

He cupped her cheek, rubbing a thumb back and forth while looking into her piercing-blue eyes. It caught her breath for a second. It wasn’t a sexual act, but in this moment, it didn’t feel innocent either. Then he pulled his hand away and she missed his touch instantly. 

“Goodnight, Renee” and she watched with a burning fire in her belly as he walked away. 

—— 

Elliott was getting ready for bed, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to fall asleep so soon after that kiss. They had said their goodbyes at her door but he hadn’t been able to stop thinking about her for a second and was still turned on. That kiss was so good and he wished he could go back to her. After lying in bed and once again struggling to fall asleep, he decided to text her. 

E: You awake?

R: Yes? 

E: What are you up to? 

R: Whatever it is, you’re interrupting. Go away. 

OH. Could she be up to no good all alone in this late hour of the night after their steamy makeout session? 

E: Is it what I think it is? >=] 

That went unanswered. He took it as a yes, but could not possibly go away now. 

E: Who are you thinking about? Perhaps a handsome trickster you know? 

R: I’m watching something 

E: =O 

R: The girl in it is really...hot 

E: The girl, huh! 

R: Yup. Is that a problem? 

E: Uh, no, no problem here. 

This was news to Elliott who himself was a big question mark to everyone and never felt the need for labels. Now he was imagining Wraith touching herself looking at other girls and had to relieve himself. But first, he wanted to hear that sexy voice of hers. He called her, and to his surprise, she picked up. 

“What do you want Elliott??” She sounded frustrated. 

“Oh babe, you don’t sound too good. I think you need to take the edge off. Look at the hot girl and do what comes naturally.” 

“You’re so annoying, I’m going to hang up.” 

He didn’t feel bad about pushing her on this, it was the touch of her own hand after all. Worst case, she would hang up on him, but he was really hoping to avoid that, so for once, he shut up. 

Renee sighed, and he didn’t know what that meant, but she hadn’t hung up so that was a good sign. Soon he heard some interesting noises on the other end of the phone. 

“Renee?” 

“Yeahh?” Oh it was breathy and it turned him on like nothing else. He was stroking himself pretty fast now and if she didn’t need long then neither did he. A few more breathy sighs from her before the sound of her orgasm brought him to his. There was silence which went on a little too long and it made him nervous. 

“Are you okay?” He asked, hesitantly. 

Another moment of silence. 

“I enjoyed that. Video call me next time.” 

And she hung up. 

This woman was impossible. Despite emptying a load just seconds ago, he had to go to sleep half-erect, thanks to her “next time” suggestion. This time, he fell asleep right away, grinning like an idiot. 

—— 

Renee couldn’t tell what it was that made her feel ready, but she knew that she was. The next time she visited him, he could feel the difference. She initiated the first kiss and once the kiss broke, she looked at him in a way that she hadn’t before. This scenario had run though her mind many times, usually late at night and alone, with her hand in between her thighs, but reality was so much better. He kissed her urgently, hands all over each other and removing pieces of clothing one at a time. Elliott seemed to be particularly clumsy at the moment, almost tipping both of them over. Could it be that he was actually nervous this time too? They laughed it off and their kisses didn’t stop as they walked toward his bed. Now all she had on was her black silk panties and he was in his boxers. He kissed her neck somewhat roughly, and a shiver ran down her back. It would probably leave a hickey but right now she didn’t care. She laid on her back and bucked her hips so he could easily remove the last piece of fabric. He spread her legs wide open. She was so exposed in that position and it actually made her uncomfortable. Her discomfort was sooner replaced by butterflies in her stomach as she felt his hot breath so close to where she wanted him. The wet feel of his tongue against the now very sensitive area made her arch her back and let out a moan. The feel of his strong hands all over her body was addicting. He grabbed her breasts and began to lightly massage them as he licked her clit over and over. She grabbed a hold of his locks and pushed his face down further, wanting more. He buried his face deep in her folds, with long slow flicks of his tongue. She didn’t expect him to get back to it once she orgasmed, but he wanted her to see stars. The noises coming from her only encouraged him to double his efforts. Once she was close to her second orgasm, he grabbed his cock and began to rub it between her folds. She writhed trying to get more friction and as much as he enjoyed teasing her and watching her squirm, he just wanted to have her at that point. His eyes never left hers as he grabbed a hold of his cock, wet with both their juices and ever slowly pushed into her. She let out a groan of pain, feeling him stretching her walls. He silenced her groan with a kiss, making her forget everything and relax her body. Slowly but surly, the pleasure began to build up as he continued with a gentle rhythm. Wanting more, she wrapped her legs around him, taking him in deeper as he panted into her neck. He was hitting that sweet spot so perfectly right now that it made her eyes roll back and she grazed his skin with her teeth, wanting more of him in every possible way. In return, he licked and playfully bit her nipple, while his hand massaged her other breast. Grabbing a hold of her hips, he slammed into her repeatedly until she was whimpering and grabbing at the sheets, as their bodies moved in harmony. 

“I’m...close..” he muttered in between thrusts and her cries of pleasure signaled that so was she, but she needed this done her way. Elliott was suddenly pushed off and on his back, and before he even could comprehend what was happening, Renee had straddled his hips and grabbed a hold of his cock, slowly lowering herself onto it. She was so hot and wet, rocking her hips and taking him in all the way that Elliott could barely control himself. If someone listened through the walls, they would think he was the one who lost the bet. With a few barely-there touches of her clit, he got her on the same level. They both moaned loudly as her walls contracted against his pulsing cock and she felt him release with her. She plopped on top of him from exhaustion, and he soothingly rubbed her back as he tried to catch his own breath. 

—— 

They got cleaned up and decided to spend the rest of the day in bed, snuggling, kissing, and resting. Never one to allow silence to go on for too long, Elliott chimed in. 

“So...I hope this means that touching me is easier now?” 

Renee had to chuckle. “After all of that? Yeah I’d say so.” 

And then it hit him like a ton of bricks and his eyes went wide. 

“Renee?” 

“Yeah?” 

“I’m an idiot.” 

“Can’t argue with that, but I’m curious why you think so.” 

“When I had the gun pointed at you, you could’ve phased.” 

Her neutral expression was soon replaced with a devilish smile, practically beaming with pride, “Yes, I could’ve.” 

Elliott was stunned. The trickster had been tricked; The naughty little minx lost the bet on purpose!


End file.
